Opposites Attract
by ridetheair
Summary: What happens when punkrock!Elsa meets good!Anna at an after party? Lots of hot fluffy cute stuff, that's what. This is an Elsanna romantic sexual fic, you have been warned. Rated M for chapters to come (;
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool October evening, cool enough for Anna to be bundled in a heavy coat and having to borrow Kristoff's beanie while they waited outside to enter the venue. Anna shivered, "Kristoff, I know you really like this band, but did we have to come this early? I'm f-f-freezing out here!"

Kristoff looked down at his friend and laughed, "I'm really sorry, Anna, I just wanted to get to the front, you know me, I can't do anything halfway."

Anna playfully punched him in the arm, "Yeah, yeah, I know, you owe me a hot chocolate or something though." Kristoff nodded in agreement and put his arm around Anna to warm her up. She didn't want to admit to Kristoff just yet, but she secretly went on youtube the night before and listened to the entire band's two albums and absolutely loved it. She was also able to find a couple music videos the band put out, and was completely entranced by the lead singer of the band, Elsa; the first thing she noticed about her was the platinum blonde hair with a few pink stripes that was usually kept in a long braid, from what she's seen in pictures after she spent the rest of the night stalking her. Her arms were covered in tattoos; Anna wasn't sure if she had any other ones on her body because she could only find pictures of the woman in jeans. Her nose was pierced with a gold hoop, and she had her ears gauged to what seemed like a decent size. Anna wasn't sure why she was so captivated by this woman who seemed completely the opposite of her. The only piercings she has was on her ears and only one on each side, she never even entertained the idea of getting a tattoo or facial piercing, and she definitely wasn't edgy by any means. She was the type of girl that would panic if she was a minute past curfew when she lived with her parents (even though they never really enforced it), and not once throughout high school was she even yelled at by a teacher or staff member. Her and Elsa were definitely complete opposites.

Kristoff had to jar Anna out of her thoughts as the line began to move, "C'mon, Anna! The doors opened, we gotta get front row!" Anna rushed to catch up with him and clutched onto his arm as to not lose him in the crowd. After pushing their way successfully to the front of the stage, Anna noticed that they were in prime position to watch Elsa perform. There were two opening bands before Elsa would come on stage, and to Anna, the minutes seemed to go on for hours; she wanted to see her now! A part of her couldn't believe how worked up she was getting over a stranger.

_What do you think will even happen, Anna?_ She thought to herself. _It's not like you're going to actually talk to her or anything, she's a star, and you're a nobody who paid twenty bucks to see her, get a grip_. She knew herself all too well that she was notorious to be wrapped up in fantasies that had gotten her into problems before. The loud cheers of the crowd and the darkening of the venue shook her out of her head and looked up towards the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, ARE YOU READY FOR THE SNOW TROLLS?" The lead singer of the last band screamed towards the audience, the audience answered back with loud cheers and hollers. "I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I SAID ARE YOU READY FOR THE SNOW TROLLS?!" The crowd erupted even louder, the sound was almost deafening to Anna's ears. "Well, they'll be out in a few minutes, bye!" The singer ran off stage laughing and the crowd jokingly booed him. A few minutes later and Anna recognized that The Snow Trolls drummer and the bassist came on stage. They both began to play a repetitive beat, and as the cheers slowly died down in anticipation, the other guitarist and back up vocalist came out and started playing with his bandmates. Anna couldn't help it, the anticipation was killing her she jumping up and down with Kristoff like a bunch of energized bunnies, both clapping to the beat with the crowd. Finally, Elsa came on stage, and Anna nearly lost her breath; she was dressed in worn out black combat boots, black skinny jeans that hugged every curve, though were a little baggy at the waist, and a plain black tank top. Her hair was perfectly braided as usual, and she sashayed her hips as she walked towards the mic like she owned the place. Her arctic blue eyes scanned the crowd, and her lips began to form a soft smirk, this was going to be an amazing show, Elsa felt it. Elsa brought the mic to her lips, "HOW YOU DOING, ARENDELLE?!" Anna was already whisked away by her silky voice as she screamed with the crowd in response. Elsa closed her eyes and the soft melody of her favorite song reverberated through the venue as the crowd began to sing with her, "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen…."

Anna and Kristoff were lined up at the merch table, unable to contain their post-concert excitement, "THAT WAS AMAZING! I BET YOU'RE GLAD YOU CAME, HUH ANNA?" Kristoff yelled; both of the hearing was completely shot, but neither of them even thought to complain about it at all.

"THAT WAS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD! SHE WAS AMAZING, I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE CROWD SURFED!" Anna yelled back to Kristoff as they moved closer to the table.

"I KNOW! AND YOU TOUCHED HER BUTT!" Kristoff started laughing and Anna joined in.

"I TOUCHED THE BUTT! AND SHE GRABBED OUR HANDS!" Anna squealed in delight.

Kristoff noticed how Anna's voice went up an octave when she said she touched her butt, "You totally dig her don't you?" He whispered as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Anna blushed and ducked her head, "Of course I do! Everyone in this whole building does, duh…" Anna defended herself not wanting to seem too fan crazy over a girl whom she doesn't know and will never know. Finally, they both reached the table and began asking for sizes of various things and looking at the albums and posters displayed on the various tables.

"Kristoff?" A handsome man approached the two friends from the opposite side of the table.

"Hans? What are you doing here?" Kristoff seemed happily surprised and the two did a little bro handshake while Anna looked out of place and confused as to what was going on.

"Well my buddy works at the venue and he called me in to see if I wanted a little extra cash since they were short on staff tonight, I didn't know you liked Snow Trolls," Hans explained. He looked to Kristoff's right and noticed the shorter red-haired girl looking aimlessly around. "Oh, and who might this be? Is this your girlfriend, Kristoff?" Hans asked.

Anna and Kristoff both looked at each other and then began to bust out laughing holding their sides, "No, no, no, no, no," they both send at once, "we're best friends, we've known each other since we were little" Kristoff finished off. Hans gave Anna a once over and admired her petite form; her hair was in a braided ponytail which made her look way too elegant for a punk rock concert. Freckles covered her cheeks which made Hans wonder if they existed anywhere else on her body. He finally landed on her bright blue eyes that made her look at least two years younger than she had to be. Kristoff interrupted Hans little fantasy with a short cough, "Anna, this is my buddy Hans, he used to work with me at the landscaping company."

"Used to? What do you do now Hans?" Anna asked curiously, she couldn't get over how good looking he was; it was like she was looking at the prince charming she always dreamed of when she was a little girl.

"Well, my dad came into a large sum of money after he hit it big in the stock market, so I decided to quit my job and spend my days just hanging out, doing whatever I wanted to." He smirked, feeling proud of himself and his newly found lavish lifestyle.

"Ah, I see, then why would you come work here if you just want to hang out all the time?" Anna didn't like how smug Hans was, but a part of her kind of liked his badass attitude and how he just didn't care what others thought of him.

"Well, I'll always help out a friend in need, I'm not that lazy," he winked at Anna which made her blush slightly, "So what looks good to you guys?" Kristoff and Anna both decided on a shirt that had the band's logo across it and paid Hans. "Oh, apparently the band is throwing some party at their hotel tonight and the staff got invited, but I'm sure they won't notice two more people if you guys want to come," Hans smiled at them, hoping Anna would agree so that they could get to know each other better. Kristoff and Anna looked at one another with the biggest smiles on their faces and then, as if they could read each other's minds, turned back to Hans and shook their heads yes. Hans clapped his hands together and smiled, "Awesome! Well, why don't you guys come wait out in the back here and I'll come get you before we leave." Hans then led the two giddy friends to the back room of the venue where they sat on the some of the staff couches and waited for Hans to come get them.

The three friends could hear the bass bumping outside of the hotel room as they arrived a little late to the party. Hans knocked on the door just loud enough for the people inside to hear when some random stranger who could barely stand up straight opened the door wide open and welcomed the three in. On every flat surface Anna could spot either alcohol or some sort of drug paraphernalia; this was the first real party she's ever been to, and she was very intimidated. Hans came up beside her, "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

Anna looked at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh no thank you, I don't drink." Hans looked surprised but just shrugged his shoulders as he went off to find something for himself. Both Kristoff and Hans told Anna to take out her hair for the party, and she was very much regretting it, the room was filled with so many bodies that she was getting sweatier by the second. She started to move through the people in the room to find the bathroom and try to cool off; it definitely didn't help that she was nervous about being at a party where she only knew two people. In her rush to get to safety, Anna bumped into a woman and accidentally made her spill her drink down her shirt.

"Oh crap I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to, let me go get a towel or something" Anna saw a napkin on the table next to the girl and grabbed it and started wiping down her shirt, that's when she looked up and realized the girl she was pretty much coping a feel on was Elsa. Anna dropped the napkin and ran straight to where she hoped the bathroom was in complete embarrassment. She was relieved to find out that she was right as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door shut. "_I cannot believe I just did that!"_ She said to herself and ran her hands nervously through her hair. "_It's okay, it was an accident, she has plenty of other shirts I'm sure it's fine,_" she tried to calm her nerves but then realized that she was feeling up this woman and smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. A soft knock at the door bounced her out of her thoughts and she moved slowly to unlock and open it. On the other side of the door stood a sticky Elsa with a smirk and a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. "Uh-uh hi, you probably want to use this don't you?" Anna asked sheepishly; she was cornered, Elsa was blocking her only exit, unless she wanted jump out of a ten story window.

Elsa walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her and quietly locked it so no one else would come in, there was another bathroom down the opposite end of the hall people could use. "Why did you run off like that?" She asked looking back at Anna. She noticed how disheveled the girl looked; her strawberry blonde hair had strands flying out in all sorts of places and her eyes were wide with almost fear from what it looked like to Elsa. She felt bad for scaring the girl off and she tried to come closer to show that she wasn't mad, she actually thought it was really endearing she tried to clean her shirt up right away, though she honestly couldn't have cared less about the accident. Anna backed away until she felt the cool tiles of the bathroom wall and avoided Elsa's eyes: they were way too beautiful to stand from such a close range.

"I uh-I was embarrassed, I mean I spilled your drink all over you and then started to feel you up, like that's not okay, I totally invaded your personal space…," Anna looked up apologetically at Elsa, "I really am sorry." Elsa was completely taken off guard by Anna's puppy dog eyes, "_She could get anything she wanted with those eyes hot damn"_ Elsa thought to herself. She moved her hand under the smaller girl's chin and raised it up so that she would look into her eyes, "It's really okay, I understand, and you didn't invade my space at all, really" Elsa smiled softly at the girl who visibly relaxed at her words.

"Thank you for accepting my apology," Anna smiled sheepishly and realized that Elsa was still holding her chin in her hands. At the time Elsa also became aware of this fact and pulled her hand away; she was too busy admiring how beautiful the red headed girl was to realize that her fingers had overstayed their welcome on the younger woman's soft skin. Elsa brought her arms closer to her chest and looked around the bathroom not knowing what to say next when Anna piped in, "Is this the part where I leave so you can clean yourself up?"

"No!" Elsa answered a little too quickly, "I mean, you can stay if you'd like, I know the party is a little crazy right now so you're welcome to take shelter in here for a bit" she chuckled softly as she saw Anna smile and take a seat on the counter top. "This wasn't the first time you felt me up though" Elsa said as she playfully smirked at Anna, whom she now recognized as the girl in the front row right underneath you.

Anna looked at her completely perplexed until it dawned her, "I touched your butt" she whispered to herself but loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"Yes, yes you did. And if I'm not mistaken, I felt a little squeeze too" Elsa winked at Anna and playfully nudged the now blushing woman's thigh with her knee.

"I only squeezed because I was trying to hold you up! You were heavier than I thought you were!" Anna huffed, which only made Elsa laugh even harder.

"Are you calling me fat?" Elsa laughed and lifted an eyebrow pretending to be hurt by Anna's words.

"N-no no! You're not fat at all, you seem very fit, I think I felt some abs under your shirt when I was patting you down-" Anna stopped and face palmed herself again realizing she was doing exactly what she shouldn't be doing with Elsa, fangirling over her.

Elsa giggled at the compliment, "Well on the days we don't have long practices I do like to work out" She then flashed her muscular arms at Anna jokingly, though they were nicely toned.

Anna cleared her throat and looked down at her feet embarrassed again, "Hey I was just joking around with you, I'm sorry," Elsa said sincerely, "I don't think I got your name, I'm Elsa."

Her introduction made Anna laugh and she offered her hand to the older woman, "I'm Anna, it's nice to meet you Elsa."

The two women lightly grasped the other's hand and gave a quick shake, though instead of pulling their hands a part as any normal handshake would end, Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and brought it closer to her face with curiosity in her eyes, "Your hands are so small!" she said as she giggled and placed her palm flatly against the younger woman whom was incredibly red. "Awww, they're so much smaller than mine." Elsa cooed as she tried to contain herself from being too handsy with the recently frightened girl.

Anna rolled her eyes and huffed, "They're not _that_ small," she defended herself as Elsa looked at her in disbelief, "Well, they're big enough to make the best snowballs in Arendelle so…" Anna playfully smirked at Elsa feeling cocky that she proved her wrong.

"Snowballs, huh? Well I guess we'll just have to have a little snowball fight and see how your words stack up to your actions" Elsa said as she wriggled her eyebrows at Anna.

Anna couldn't help but giggle, "I'm definitely going to kick your butt!" she said determinedly.

"You keep thinking that, shorty," Elsa jokingly side-eyed Anna with a small smirk.

"Wait, how long are you staying in Arendelle?" Anna knew if it was even for two weeks it wouldn't be long enough for Elsa to even see the first snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Well, half the band is from here so we decided to stay for a bit as sort of a vacation. This was our last stop on our tour, so now we can just hang out" Elsa replied happily hoping Anna asked because she wanted to see the blonde more. "So that means you won't be able to chicken out on our little snowball fight" Elsa reminded Anna whom rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Are you kidding, I'm no chicken!" Anna retorted at the older woman's comment.

This made the older woman chuckle, "Says the girl who ran so fast she nearly teleported to the bathroom over a spilled drink!" Anna huffed realizing the cards were stacked against her tucked one of the many strands of hair that stuck off her head wildly behind her ear. "Speaking of drinks, I didn't really get to finish mine, would you like one while I'm out there?" Elsa asked genuinely.

"Oh, no that's okay I don't drink" Anna was slightly embarrassed about her abstinence of drinking; it's not that she didn't like the taste of alcohol or even how it made her feel, truthfully she's never had a single drop in her life and has been too cautious to even try to now that she can legally drink.

"Oh I see, I'll be right back then" Elsa hopped off the counter and began moving to the door-

"Wait!" Anna said a little too loudly, "Uhm, I'll, uhm, what's your favorite kind of shot?"

Elsa laughed lightly at Elsa's naïve question, "You've never drank before have you?" Anna looked down, embarrassed for the millionth time that night and shook her head yes. "I'll bring you back something…sweet." And with that, Elsa left the bathroom while Anna sat anxiously awaiting whatever concoction Elsa was going to bring to her.

It hadn't even been five minutes when Elsa was back with two shot glasses, lime wedges, salt, and a bottle of some sort of liquor. "Whoa, did you bring the whole bar with you?" Anna asked half-jokingly, though she was intimidated by all the items Elsa returned with.

"Well I wanted your first time to be fun so I thought body shots!" Elsa smiled holding up the limes and, what Anna made out to be from the label, Tequila.

"Uhm, I-I don't know how to-" Anna began but was cut off by Elsa suddenly appearing so close to her face.

"I'll show you, I'll do mine first okay?" She said with a soft smile to reassure the nervous red-head that she could trust Elsa. "Well, I think the counter is too small for us to do this, so hop down and lay down on your back" Elsa commanded. Anna scooted off the counter as Elsa moved away from her to make room for the jittery girl. As Anna got into position Elsa knelt down on her, somewhat straddling her thighs, "Now, before we continue I must ask, are you sure you want to do this Anna?" Elsa asked sincerely.

Anna nodded in reply, "Yeah, I'm sure, I trust you Elsa," she said with as she flashed her teeth in excitement and nervousness, but most of all to let the blonde, who has completely lowered herself onto Anna's hips, that she was definitely okay with this. As Elsa prepared the shot, Anna noticed goose bumps starting to appear on her arms from all the adrenaline pumping through her body, and was worried Elsa would see them form on her stomach once she took her shot. That thought soon vanished out of mind once Elsa resituated herself on top of Anna, which made the bottom girl slightly shiver with pleasure as her hands wandered with a mind of their own to rest on Elsa's thighs.

Elsa smiled to herself as she felt the small hands grasp the top of thighs softly and leant down closer to the girl's freckled face, "Turn your head to the right" Elsa demanded. Anna hesitated but then Elsa spoke up before Anna could question her order, "I need to put salt on your neck, silly, now turn" Elsa demanded again. Anna waited to feel the micro pebbles of salt hit her neck, but instead was met with a smooth, wet tongue against her most likely beet red skin. She froze completely still due to the shock of the unanticipated lick; Elsa noticed the girls rigidness and chuckled as she reached for the lime wedge on the counter, "I probably should have said I was going to lick you, my bad" though she didn't feel bad at all. Anna tasted so sweet, even from that one lick, Elsa wanted to taste her again. She didn't want to seem overly eager so she refrained from rushing to get the shot done and placed the wedge gently into Anna's mouth.

"Okay, so I'm going to put the shot into your belly button and then I'm going to lick the salt off of you, take the shot, then take the lime out of your mouth and suck the juice out, then you'll do it to me, okay?" Elsa ran over the instructions quickly but Anna was too distracted by her nerves to ask her to explain it once again. Elsa smiled and moved her braid to her opposite shoulder and leaned in to lick the salt off of Anna's neck. Her tongue moved slowly up her neck and picked up each piece of salt, leaving a wet trail and a full body shiver in the girl underneath her. Elsa than moved down Anna's body and lifted her shirt gently, admiring the tone of her stomach as she let her left hand run down the length of her torso to the top of her jeans. Once her fingers landed just under her belly button, she glanced up to see Anna's face, which was lost in absolute bliss at the feeling of all this excitement; the rush of trying something so new and sexy was making her stomach repeatedly flop and she was loving every second of it. Elsa's eyes darkened seeing the girl stuck in a haze; the smaller girl's eyes half shut at the anticipation for the second step. Elsa opened the bottle of tequila and poured a generous amount into Anna's navel, enough so that it overflowed and a small stream of it ran down either side of Anna's stomach. Elsa then dipped down close to Anna's stomach, placing her hands on either side of her body, and ran her tongue against the right side of her smooth stomach leaving a small trace of saliva in place of the alcohol. Anna's body lit up with pleasure as she began to felt a warm, tingly sensation stemming from her toes and fingers and collecting in her lower stomach where the warmth pooled into a radiative heat. Elsa was already licking up the left side when she heard a soft sigh coming from Anna. She smiled to herself feeling proud that she could already illicit such beautiful sounds from the young woman already. The blonde then moved to the center of Anna's stomach and lapped up the shot from her navel, her tongue swirling the alcohol up into her mouth trying its best to get every last drop. She then quickly moved up Anna's body ready to take the lime wedge. But, before she took it, she nudged her nose against Anna, and the cool feeling of the metal from her nose ring made Anna's eyes flutter open to be met with stormy blue right in front of her. The two then slowly closed their eyes as Anna pushed her chin upwards offering the lime to Elsa. Elsa wrapped her lips around the lime and bit down letting the juices overflow and run down into Anna's mouth. She didn't pull away immediately after she sucked the lime dry like Anna thought she would, instead she let the lime fall, letting it drop between her and Anna's mouth and then slowly she kissed Anna; her lips slowly massaged Anna's, who slowly began to reciprocate. They began to move more sprightly against each other, thoroughly enjoying the softness of one another's lips and the hint of lime they could taste. Anna moved her hands up to the older woman's head, entangling her fingers into the silky strands and gently pulled them down as to bring Elsa and her body closer together. The almost electrical sensation that Elsa's nerves received at the full body contact overwhelmed her mind which caused her to instinctively lick Anna's top lip eliciting another sigh that sounded closer to a moan. Just as Anna was about to deepen the kiss, they heard a knock at the door.

"Anna? Anna are you in there? I've been looking for you all night, are you okay?" It was Hans, Anna totally forgot that she left the two people she came with and both of them were probably worried as to where she wandered off to.

"Anna, open up, it's us! Do you need help?" Kristoff asked worriedly. Elsa moved off Anna and helped her up to her feet. She pull the girl's shirt down and fixed her now even more a skewed fiery mane and ran her long fingers through her own hair. Anna moved to open the door where the two men were waiting outside with anxious looks on their faces. "Anna, where have you been? I thought someone kidnaped you or something!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Kristoff, I'm fine, I-" Anna tried to explain but Kristoff cut her off.

"What were you doing in here for so long?" Kristoff asked as his voice went up an octave due to his worried state.

"She was helping me clean up, we had a little accident, and then we just got carried away with talking, you know us girls," Elsa piped in from behind Anna to which both of the boys' mouths dropped simultaneously, "I hope I didn't worry you guys too much, though it was a good thing you did come when you did, I was playing out exactly how I could get away from kidnapping her," She winked at Anna and the two began to laugh together as if they were best friends.

Hans coughed and interrupted their laughter, "I hate to interrupt, but we have to get going back now, I'm pretty tired and Kristoff has work in the morning" Hans said flatly, not enjoying the fact that Elsa stole Anna away from him all night.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the door, let me just help Elsa clean up the bathroom real quick." The two men nodded and moved back out of the hallway towards the door and when they were out of site Anna closed the door again and grabbed Elsa's cheeks with both of her hands and gave her chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked dreamily, her eyes still closed.

Anna smiled and responded, "Just checking to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I have to go now," Anna moved away and started heading to the door of the bathroom, but Elsa reached back for her arm.

"Will you call me?" she asked with hopefulness in her eyes.

Anna smiled and a pink hue spread on her cheeks highlighting her freckles, "If someone were to give me my number I'd definitely call them," she said as she bit her lip as her eyes met Elsa's. The two then exchanged numbers, and both left hoping that that wasn't the last night they'd see each other as they played over the kiss over and over in one another's heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna slowly began stretching her arms above her head, _"Morning already?"_ she thought. The rest of her night had her mind preoccupied with buzzing thoughts of events that took place earlier that kept her tossing and turning until she finally grew too tired to think. But now that she was awake the thoughts hit her full force; the flirting, the shot, the kiss, that kiss that stopped the young girl from getting any rest that night. Anna felt her body warm at the thought of Elsa's cool lips on hers, the taste of salt, lime, and alcohol passing from the blonde's mouth into her own. The kiss alone was intoxicating, Anna didn't need that shot of tequila, and that was only emphasized by the almost hangover-like dizziness Anna felt as she tried to sit up on her bed to get moving; it was already past noon. The red head picked up her phone to play a little game to get her brain going before she attempted breakfast when she noticed she had a text from someone by the name 'Els'.

Anna unlocked her phone as quickly as she could, failing to punch in her passcode twice, then finally the message popped onto her screen, "Do you like coffee?"

Anna smiled at the small screen and bit her lip, "I'm more of a hot chocolate kind of girl hehe" she hit send, then saw the timestamp of the text, 9:34 a.m. She smacked herself in the forehead with her hand, _"She wanted to get coffee with me I can't believe this!_" she huffed in frustration, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Her phone buzzed again, "Good lord do you sleep in, well I was going to ask you if you wanted to get some coffee with me but I guess I should probably ask if you want to meet for lunch instead :P"

Though frustrated at her ability to sleep through her phone going off, Anna's mood was elated just from that message alone, "Haha, I'm so sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, I'd love to get lunch with you! When and where?"

Not even thirty seconds later Elsa texted back, "There's a little diner a few blocks away from my hotel, is that too far from you? I'll send you the address."

Anna plugged the address into her phone and saw that it wasn't too far from her home, "Not too far at all, when do you wanna meet? :)"

Elsa responded like lightning again, which made Anna giggle knowing that Elsa was just excited as her, "How about 1:30 seeing how you just got up haha."

The younger girl rolled her eyes, "You're not going to stop teasing me about that are you?"

Elsa quickly responded, "Not a chance, see you then, shortie" and with that the young red head rolled onto her stomach and squealed into her pillow with absolute excitement. Elated, she jumped up from her bed, not even feeling the dizziness she felt earlier, and jumped in the shower.

After about four different outfit changes, Anna decided on some dark skinny jeans that showed off her curves, sneakers and her favorite plaid top while she wore her hair in low braided pigtails because she couldn't straighten her wild mane in time. She found a seat at a table somewhat near the entrance, as she didn't spot the blonde anywhere in the diner and didn't want to have her go searching for her. She was only alone for a few minutes, happily awaiting the blonde's arrival, when a man dropped into the seat opposite of her, "How's it going, cutie?" He flashed a cheesy smile at her. She wanted to tell him to politely leave, but something about his dirtied white tank top and the smell of alcohol on his breath this early in the day told her that maybe she should entertain him until Elsa shows up.

"Uh-hi, I'm just w-waiting for a friend," She said meekly, kicking herself for stuttering over her words when she meant to sound more forceful.

"You've been waiting here for a while now, looks like your friend stood you up," he paused giving the young woman a once over, undressing her with his eyes, "But that's alright, I'm here now, forget about that lame guy, he's sure missing out." He winked and Anna tried her best to keep the bile in her throat down, _"This guy is absolutely repulsive, Elsa where are you?_" She screamed in her head. Suddenly she felt a large clammy hand covering her own, "Look, babe, why don't we get out of here, I'll take you somewhere even better," He grinned almost devilishly.

Anna pulled her hand away, "No thank you, I think I'll wait for my friend a little while longer."

The man's face went from hurt to furious and he leaned in closer to the red head whispering, "He isn't going to show up! Now let's go."

He grabbed Anna's arm and began to stand up, and right as she was about to call for help, she heard someone clear their throat, "Oh good, you're leaving." Anna felt the grip on her arm loosened and she quickly pulled away cradling her arm close to her body and away from the man. There stood Elsa, combat boots, dark ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Though it wasn't her hot outfit that grabbed Anna's attention, but the piercing blue eyes that bored into the strange man that nearly kidnapped her.

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat, obviously too intoxicated to feel the glare that Elsa was giving him.

"I'm her girlfriend, not get the fuck out of here before I call the cops." Elsa enunciated every word so that the drunken fool could understand her crystal clear. Anna saw the blonde's jaw clenched as she narrowed her eyes even further at the man to add a final stamp to her message.

Finally grasping the situation he was in, the man stumbled out of the diner in fear what the older woman had in store for him next. Elsa turned to Anna and reached out for hands and softly took them into hers running her thumbs over the top of the smaller woman's hands, "I'm so sorry I'm late," Elsa said softly. Anna couldn't help what she did next; she took her hand from Elsa's and instead threw them behind her neck and pulled her body closer to the blonde and buried her face into her shoulder. The older woman was initially surprised, her arms remained outstretched for a few moments until they found themselves wrapping around the smaller girl's body protectively, "It's okay, I'm here and he's gone, it's okay now." Elsa cooed softly to Anna running her hand up and down the smaller girl's back. "Do you want to eat somewhere else? I can take you home if you want me to." Elsa asked sincerely knowing that the girl probably lost her appetite.

"No, no, it's okay, we can eat here." Anna pulled away and looked at Elsa to assure her that she was okay. Elsa smiled softly at the girl, and Anna returned the smile, both holding the others gaze.

"Excuse me," they both turned to see an older waitress only a few feet behind them, "sorry to interrupt you girls, but would you like something to drink while you look over the menu?" She asked smiling at the two smitten girls.

Anna blushed profusely and let go of Elsa, which only made Elsa chuckle, "I'll have some water, Anna?"

"U-uh, water for me to please," Anna's voice squeaked out.

"Alright, two waters, I'll be back with those in just a few minutes," the old woman slowly slinked away chuckling to herself at the two love birds.

The two looked over their menus quietly, and the waitress silently placed down their drinks seeing that they were still pondering over what to order. The two girls both responded with a thank you, and looked up from their menus, "JINX!" Anna called out Elsa, smiling playfully at the woman opposite her.

Elsa just smirked, "Damn, looks like I'll have to buy you lunch then." She wriggled her eyebrows, trumping Anna's playful smile.

Anna reeled back in surprise, "What?! No, that's not how the game works, you buy me a coke, if that!"

The blonde chuckled, "Well you ordered water, so I'm buying you lunch." She turned back to her menu, trying to ignore Anna's pouting face. "Pout _all_ you want," Elsa sang, "I'm not backing down from this one, shortie."

Anna huffed, "You know, you're only like a couple inches taller than me, your combat boots don't factor into your actual height."

"I know, but I just like calling you that because you get all huffy and I think it's cute," Elsa responded not moving her eyes off the menu.

Anna tried hiding her blush by sticking her nose immediately into her menu, suddenly interested at the prices of all the sides the diner offered. "That shirt is really cute on you, by the way." Anna heard Elsa chime in.

"Thanks," the red head blushed and looked up from her menu, "your jacket is really cool." She sputtered out as Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I-I mean, it's really awesome looking, it makes you look totally badass." Anna tried to explain herself.

"Badass, huh? You think so?" Elsa playfully asked as she slightly bit the right corner of her bottom lip.

Anna shivered as she watched Elsa's teeth leave her lip, "Yeah, it's really hot," she said in a daze, "I-I mean yeah, yeah I do!" She tried to correct herself.

Elsa laughed, "Are you always this nervous on dates, Anna?"

The younger woman moved in her seat nervously, "Well, I mean, no, you're just, I mean, I've never kissed someone on the first date, let alone before," she answered nervously.

The blonde looked at the woman opposite her, "Anna, I didn't- what happened last night, I'm really sorry if I overstepped my boundaries," Elsa sincerely apologized. She didn't want that drunken act, though she loved every second of it, to ruin any chances she had with being in a relationship with this girl.

"No, no, no, I loved the kiss!" Anna blurted out to try and lift Elsa's mood, she didn't like seeing the older woman sad.

Elsa propped her elbow onto the table and leaned her head on her hand, "Oh, you did, huh?" She asked with a sly grin.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Don't let that go to your head, I may have said loved first, but you were the first to jump to the 'girlfriends' label" Anna said smugly, though she really had to grab for that one.

"I tend not to hide what I want," Elsa coolly responded. Before Anna had a chance to respond at all, the waitress came back ready for their orders.

After finishing their meal, the waitress comes by with the check in hand, "Did you girls want to get a slice of pie or something coffee?" Elsa looked at Anna who sufficiently had her fill and couldn't even speak.

"I think we'll just take the check now, thank you." She said smiling at the waitress.

"You ladies have a lovely day," the waitress looked at Elsa, "you make sure you hold onto this cutie pie." And with a wink the waitress left to go serve her other tables. For some reason, the words of the older woman made Elsa blush knowing that's all she wanted to do, but deep inside the idea of a relationship scared her to death. She didn't want to get hurt again. The touch of Anna's warm hand on the top of her own jolted her out of her memories, "Are you alright?" the young red head asked sincerely. She just watched the blonde's face go from blushing for the first time, which she thought was absolutely adorable, to looking almost terrified while lost in thought.

Elsa smiled sweetly at the woman, "Of course I'm paying for you, it's the least I can do for keeping you waiting and having to deal with that creep on your own for more than two seconds" she unintentionally tightened her grip on the check, slightly crumpling the paper between her fingers. Anna saw the woman's eyes darken, and though she knew it was out of rage, she began to really adore how expressive the blonde was, though she tried to play cool with Anna.

"Hey, it's okay, really," Anna danced her fingers along the top of Elsa's hands, "that just means I'm paying next time though." The younger woman said with a wink which made Elsa blush for the second time that day. _"No one has ever even offered to pay for me…_" She trailed off in her head. The women got up after Elsa placed the cash down on the table, making sure to give their waitress a hefty tip.

They exited the diner then Elsa piped up, "So, um, I had a really great time," she said facing Anna causing the younger woman to stop walking.

Anna smiled at the way Elsa stumbled over her words, she was slowly starting to break through the blonde's exterior which made the younger woman excited, but the older woman slightly wary of the possibility of her icy armor being broken through again. Anna grabbed the taller woman's hand, "I had a great time too," their fingers locked and they began walking to Anna's car that was parked about a block away. "Did getting a tattoo hurt?" Anna asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Elsa pondered the question and then shrugged, "I mean, yeah, but it wasn't anything unbearable."

Anna nudged her shoulder, "Ooooh, so tough." She teased the older girl who nudged her shoulder back.

"I mean, certain places hurt more than others. Like the ones on my wrist hurt like a bitch, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying at the parlor. But the ones on my shoulders didn't hurt at all, like light cat scratches, I guess." Anna slightly shuttered at the thought of all that pain just for something to be permanently etched onto your body. "Why, you thinking of getting one?" Elsa asked, though assuming from the girl's slightly terrified expression, her answer would be a definite no.

"Oh, no I could never pull off a tattoo or anything." Anna said quickly, she really didn't think she had the look like Elsa did: cool, strong, edgy, confident, perfect.

"Pull it off? Anna, you can pull off anything-" Elsa stopped mid sentence as she heard the girl giggling beside her. "What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"I can pull off anything huh?" Anna said as she noticed they reached her car and turned to stand in front of Elsa.

Elsa smiled down coyly at the girl, "Now, now, we just had her first date, don't get me started on something that you're not ready to have" she whispered the last part of her sentence as she came closer and closer to the red head's lips, her eyes closing, and her lips searching for the ones they couldn't get enough of from the previous night.

Anna moved slightly up on the edge of her toes to reach Elsa's lips, the younger woman not patient enough for Elsa to reach her first. Unlike last night's kiss that was slightly sloppy and erratic, this kiss was slow and purposeful. Their lips meshed against each other, slowly moving against the others, their breath from their noses tickling their cheeks. This kiss was softer, and the tenderness behind it allowed both girls to receive the other's message loud and clear: I want you. That's all this kiss needed to say, and Anna's tongue flicked Elsa's bottom lip, the blonde couldn't help the tiny whimper that fell from her mouth as she deepened the kiss. The younger girl's hands found their way into the blonde's hair yet again, scratching softly at her scalp as she allowed the taller woman to explore her mouth. Their bodies melted together as Elsa's hands gripped at the small of the red head's back, moving her to lean on her car as they continued their kiss. After a few soft, chaste kisses, the woman pulled away, "Well, I hope this means we're going on a second date," Anna smiled up at the blonde who was still slightly in a daze from their long kiss.

"Of course it does," the blonde kissed the younger woman's freckled nose, "will you text me when you make it home so I know you got home safe?" Elsa asked sincerely, after the creep she found with Anna today, she didn't want to take any chances.

"What, you don't trust my driving skills?" Anna questioned as she pretended to be insulted, but noticed Elsa didn't catch onto the joke, "I'm kidding, Els, I'll text you when I get home." Anna hopped to her tippy toes, and kissed Elsa softly on the cheek, "Thanks for lunch." And with that Anna opened her car door, as Elsa slowly backed away, waving goodbye to the girl that she could not help but fall for.

A/N: So, I just got a job and I'll be juggling that and school, so I'm really hoping to write at _least_ a chapter a week, but it might get kind of spotty around midterms and finals ): I hope you all liked the third chapter! Lemme know your thoughts! I love reading them (:


	3. Chapter 3

Anna was curled up on Kristoff's couch as the two were entranced by the football game happening on the television. The game was in a lull, the winning Southern Isles were playing keep away from Weselton, when Kristoff cheered loudly causing the redhead to jump out of her seat. She looked at her best friend still in shock from his booming voice, "What the hell, Kristoff? You scared the crap out of me!" Anna shrieked.

Kristoff shrugged with an apologetic smile, "Sorry red, I just got a text from Hans inviting us up to North Mountain for a few days! Do you wanna come?" Kristoff pleaded Anna with his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, poking out his lip and clasping his hands together.

Anna giggled at his silly attempt to persuade her, "Yeah I'll come I'll come," she brushed him away with her hand as he pumped his arms into his body with a celebratory yes. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into the young woman's mind, "Do you think Hans would let me bring a friend?"

Kristoff had already turned his attention back to the game but turned his attention to Anna and wriggled his eyebrows, "Would this 'friend' be an attractive blondie who has a habit of always wearing combat boots?"

Anna answered him with a soft punch to the arm as her face reddened, "Maybe," she drawled, "So, do you think so? I don't want to be rude and just invite someone Hans barely knows…" Anna trailed off fiddling with her hands.

Kristoff smiled as he picked up his phone, "I can ask him, I'm sure he won't mind," the man said genuinely. He really liked Elsa, and from what he's heard from Anna, so did she – he would do anything to see his childhood friend find someone who'd actually be in a serious relationship with her and not take advantage of her unwavering kindness. Anna watched Kristoff send the text to Hans and the next few minutes seemed to tick by ever so slowly. Kristoff then nudged her arm as he got up to refill their drinks, "Text blondie, we leave tomorrow afternoon," He finished with a wink as he went to the kitchen.

Anna tried to contain her absolute glee as best she could as she opened up her phone and found Elsa's name at the top of her inbox, "Hey Els, me and some friends were gonna go up to North Mountain for the weekend tomorrow, do you want to come? :)" Anna hit send and hoped she'd receive a yes from the older woman.

"That sounds awesome! I'd love to come :) do you know what this means though?" Kristoff came back with their drinks and he noticed Anna giggling at her phone. He smiled seeing how happy his friend was and turned his attention back to the game.

The redhead quickly typed out, "Hmm, what?"

And then received the next text almost as soon as she sent it, "You're about to get your butt kicked in a snowball fight! ;)"

Anna gasped in mock contempt as her fingers flew over her phone, "Yeah right, you might break a hip, old lady :P"

Anna giggled at her own message and laughed aloud as she read Elsa's retort, "How dare you disrespect your elder, young lady! You're cruisin' for a spanking, shortie ;)"

Anna blushed as she read the last part of the text message and bit her lip as she shyly typed out, "Oh, so that's what you're into, huh? I knew you had some kink ;)"

As soon as she hit the send button her heart picked up its pace as it raced to read the blonde's response. "Haha, you got me, I can't help dishing out some punishment to someone being naughty," Anna's face flushed at Elsa's message, she's never sexted before but she felt like this is where it was going.

"What else would these punishments entail?" She hesitated a moment before she sent the message, but decided that the worst that could happen was Elsa thinking she was joking around and dodge her question.

The next text came a little slower than the previous ones which left Anna fiddling with her fingers trying to remain distracted by the game, "Well, if you keep this up maybe you'll find out ;)" the message sent Anna over the edge as she bit her lip in anticipation for what could happen this weekend.

Anna hesitated to leave their conversation at that so her fingers slowly typed out, "Promise?"

Her question was quickly answered by Elsa, "I promise babe" and with that term of endearment Anna jumped up off the couch and ran around the room giggling like an absolute smitten mad woman. Kristoff just sat stunned at his best friend and her outburst, but realized it had the blonde's doing written all over it. He just laughed along with Anna as she slowly came down from her giddy high and they spent the rest of their night packing for their trip to the mountain.

"Um, Hans, maybe you should slow down, it's getting really snowy…" Anna was clutching onto the older girl next to her as Hans drove recklessly through the snow up to their cabin.

"Relax, Anna, this baby can handle anything," He said smacking the car's dashboard.

"I don't think it can handle being driven off a cliff," Elsa said under her breath which made Anna's grip tighten, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, we'll be okay," the older woman kissed the redhead on top of her forehead in order to soothe her anxious mind, "We're almost there, right Hans?" Elsa asked pointedly so she could better comfort Anna.

"Yeah, just chill guys, barely a mile left," Hans droned out as he watched the two girls through the rearview mirror. He quickly began to regret agreeing to Elsa coming with them on the trip as he saw the girls playing with each other's fingers absentmindedly; he rolled his eyes in disgust, "_That should be me back there with Anna, not so lame ass wanna be rocker_" Hans thought to himself. Suddenly he slammed his foot down on the brake pedal to jar the girls out of their lovey-dovey flirting, "We're here," he mumbled as he got out of the car.

"Thank god," Elsa said loud enough for only Anna to hear, which made the girl giggle at Elsa's annoyance at Hans. The blonde helped the younger woman out of the car, "Why don't you go get cozy inside, I'll get your bags," Elsa said with a wink that set Anna's cheeks aflame as she trudged through the snow to the cabin. The older woman moved to the back of the SUV and started grabbing Anna and her bags when Hans appeared in front of her path, "Can I help you?" Elsa asked as she tried to move away from the disgruntled man.

"Actually, you can, lay off Anna," He said as he folded his arms tightly around himself as he stared down at the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Elsa folded her arms as well, dropping the bags back into the trunk.

"You heard me, I don't like you, and I especially don't like you with Anna. I know you're type, once you get back on the road she'll just be another groupie to you and then you'll find some other sad little girl to fuck," Hans sneered as he looked Elsa up and down with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Listen here, sideburns," Elsa said as she jammed her index finger into Hans' chest, "One, don't you ever tell me what to do," she emphasized with another jab, "Two, don't you ever tell me how I feel, you have no idea what mine and Anna's relationship is like so back off," she said with yet another jab ignoring the pain her finger was starting to feel, "and three, Anna is way out of your league so keep on dreaming," Elsa finished with one final poke, "I don't know what the hell I ever did to you, but you better cool it or we're going to have a problem," the furious blonde stormed off with the bags before Hans could give any sort of retort. He picked up his own bags and slammed the trunk shut as he muttered under his breath a slew of curses at Elsa as he followed her into the cabin.

Elsa found the room that Anna chose and accidentally taking out her final moments of frustrations on their bags and dropped them forcefully to the ground. Anna jumped at the loud bang as she was contently resting her eyes on the bed, "Whoa, Els, is everything okay?" She jumped up off the bed and walked swiftly to the fuming girl.

Elsa put her hand to her temples, "Yeah, yeah I'm cool, I'm cool," Elsa said as she rubbed her fingers into the sides of her head.

Anna wrapped her arms around the older woman's hips and pulled her close, "Hey," she nudged Elsa, snapping her out of her angry state, "Can I kiss it to make it better?" Anna bit her lip and smiled coyly up at the blonde.

Elsa leaned into the young woman and tilted her head to the side as she ran her lips lightly across Anna's, "Yes please," she whispered as Anna licked her lips right before Elsa latched onto her bottom lip lightly sucking on it, making the other girl whimper. Anna unclasped her hands from themselves and moved them down to grip Elsa's denim covered ass. She gave her butt a little squeeze, which made Elsa giggle into their kiss as they fell backwards onto the bed. Elsa's fingers were combing through Anna's fiery red mane, as Anna deepened the kiss, rolling her tongue on top of Elsa's.

The two girls were battling for dominance in their little tongue dance, when a loud knock at the door spooked Anna and she accidentally pushed Elsa off the bed. Elsa shrieked as her butt landed on the hard wooden floor as Kristoff entered the room, "Hey guys Hans and I were gonna open up some whis- Oh, shit I'm sorry, man okay, sorry," He said as he quickly shut the door realizing he just walked in on his best friend.

Anna smacked her palm against her forehead as she got off the bed to help Elsa up, "I'm so so sorry, Els," as she leaned down to help the blonde up.

Elsa just laughed and pushed Anna flirtatiously away as soon as she got to her feet, "You're gonna pay for that, shortie," she playfully threatened as she started toward the door. "C'mon, let's go before the boys down all the alcohol," Elsa said as she grabbed Anna's hand and led her to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls, led by the older blonde, entered into the cozy living room illuminated by only a dim kitchen light and a freshly made fire. "You boys didn't start drinking without us did you?" Elsa asked with a wink to Kristoff as he choked on his drink, spluttering out some sort of concoction Hans and him came up with all over the kitchen floor.

Anna rushed over to Kristoff's side and began patting his back, "Kristoff! Careful, we only just got here and you're nearly dying!" Anna jokingly shrieked at her best friend.

Hans just started laughing, "C'mon dude, don't waste that whiskey, this shit is expensive!"

Elsa rolled her eyes at the dark haired man, "Sorry, Kristoff, I never thought I'd have that effect on you," she said jokingly as she grabbed a paper towel to help clean up the mess she indirectly made.

Kristoff coughed a little more, clearing his throat, "It's okay, Elsa, that wink could kill though," he chuckled lightly but that only made him cough more.

"Well, as soon as Kristoff stops coughing up a lung from whatever that was," Hans began as he subtly rolled his eyes which only Elsa noticed, "Why don't we play a little drinking game?" He mused with a wide smirk gracing his face.

"What kind of drinking game?" Anna has still not even had her first sip of alcohol and she didn't want her first time to end with her embarrassingly drunk in front of her friends, especially Elsa.

"I was thinking 'I Have Never'," Hans smiled almost wickedly. This was his chance to reveal to Anna of how undeserving Elsa is of her, wishfully hoping that some dirty secrets would be divulged by the alcohol-induced game.

"Uh-can you explain how to play? I've never played a drinking game before...let alone drank," Anna shyly tapered off, hating how much of a prude she sounded to her friends.

Kristoff smiled at his innocent best friend, "Basically one person says 'I have never done' blank, and if you've done it, you take a shot. The more wild shit you've done, the drunker you'll be," Kristoff laughed at the redhead's anxious expression.

"You might not be drinking much tonight," Elsa playfully nudged Anna who gave her a small smile in return. Elsa realized that Anna was probably embarrassed by this and tried to comfort the younger woman, "Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of. And it's never too late to start getting wild," Elsa said with a playful wink eliciting an adorable chuckle out of the redhead.

"Alright, well maybe we can mix in some PG questions," Hans mused as he also tried to comfort Anna. He wanted to make sure everyone would play, though this might be even better that the young woman wouldn't be drinking as much. The more sober Anna would stay, the more aware she'll be of how awful Elsa truly was once Hans revealed her dirty secrets.

"Yeah, we can do that, though that means you guys will probably have to drink more..." Anna didn't want to be the reason her friends got absolutely wasted their first night there.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It'll be fun no matter what." Kristoff lightly brushed his fist against Anna's arm.

"Alright, Kristoff, come help me with these bottles while the ladies get comfy on the couch," Hans began to move to the cabinets and Kristoff followed his lead.

Anna and Elsa walked over to the large leather sofa directly across from the roaring fire and sat down nearly right on top of each other. Elsa took the smaller woman's hands and began playing with her fingers, moving her own pale white fingers lightly over Anna's tanner ones. The redhead giggled at the tickling sensation from Elsa's movements, "I like how affectionate you are." Anna rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "For such a badass, you're kind of a big softie," she teased.

Elsa chuckled lightly, "I'm only a softie when it comes to you. I'm the Ice Queen to everyone else." Elsa folded her arms, straightened her back, and glanced at Anna with a mock icy glare.

The redhead shivered jokingly at Elsa's chilling stare, "Oh, so fierce." Anna playfully shoved Elsa back against the couch as the two laughed at one another.

The older woman tossed her arm lazily over Anna's shoulders and pulled her in close so that the younger woman would sit back against her. "I'm really glad you invited me up here," Elsa whispered with a soft kiss to Anna's forehead.

Anna tilted her head back and smiled at the blonde. "I'm glad you said yes," she responded as she grazed her lips softly against Elsa's cool cheek.

"Who's ready to get smashed?!" Kristoff boomed into the room as he and Hans made their way to the other seats around the coffee table.

Anna giggled at her friend's outburst, "I think you are, Kristoff," she said as she reached to grab a shot glass for her and Elsa.

"Damn right I am, red!" Kristoff hooted as he downed the rest of whatever was in his red solo cup.

"Okay, I'll ask the first question, then after me, Kristoff will go, followed by Anna and then Elsa, and we'll just continue like that, sound good?" Everyone nodded in agreement as Hans clapped his hands together, "Alright," he rubbed his chin pondering the first question, "I have never had a one night stand," Hans wrapped his thumb and index finger around his glass and shot the strong liquor down his throat along with Elsa and Kristoff.

"Jeez guys, I look like a total angel next to all of you," Anna giggled as she playfully nudged Elsa's leg with her own. Though she couldn't help but wonder how many one night stands Elsa has had. She brushed off the thought as quickly as it came, it didn't matter, she was here with her, and she knew how the blonde felt about her.

Kristoff interrupted Anna's thoughts, "Okay, okay, I have never made out with someone of the same sex," Elsa and Hans tilted their heads back and dropped the liquor easily down their throats. "Damn Hans, I didn't know you hit for the other team," Kristoff joked as he punched Hans shoulder.

Hans lightly blushed and looked down at his feet, "Hey man, shit happens when you're drunk. And who am I to deny myself some action just because it's not from a girl," Hans finished smugly to his friend.

"You got me there," Kristoff turned to his best friend, "Alright, Anna, bottoms up!" Kristoff grinned devilishly as he tried to lighten the redhead's mood.

"Uh- right, right!" Anna took the shot glass in her hand and tilted her head back as she felt the bitter liquid burn down her throat. She scrunched her nose at the awful taste, "Bleh! I need something to wash this away," Hans clapped his hands together as he got up from his seat.

"I'll get you some orange juice, that'll mask the taste for ya." With a small wink towards Anna, Hans quickly moved to the kitchen to get her a chaser.

"One shot down," Elsa filled the younger woman's glass back up, "many more to go," she chuckled. Anna could already feel a warmth spread through her core, radiating down to her toes and all the way up to her cheeks.

She felt flushed but wonderful at the same time which made her giggle, "I have never," Anna giggled as she tried to think up a question, "I have never been in trouble with the law," the young woman finished just as Hans came back with her orange juice. "Oh, thank you Hans!" She took a big gulp of the refreshing drink and watched as the rest of the group downed another shot.

"My pleasure, Anna," he said with a crooked grin.

"I think I'm in the lead for the most shots down," Elsa chuckled as she filled her glass again ignoring Hans's attempts at flirting with Anna, "Okay, I have never had to buy condoms," Hans and Kristoff chucked back their shot and filled their glasses back up.

"I have never sang in front of a crowd," Elsa rolled her eyes at the pointed question from Hans and knocked back her drink, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Anna knock back hers as well and then take a generous gulp of her juice.

"I didn't know you sang!" Elsa said a little too loudly which made Anna giggle.

"I mean it was an open mic thing my senior year in high school. I'm nowhere near as good as you of course," Anna gushed as she bit her lip as she played with her empty glass.

"Oh man, Elsa, you should've heard her, she's got some pretty good lungs," Kristoff elbowed Elsa at his pervy joke which made the blonde chuckle.

"Can we hear you sing Anna?" Elsa pleaded as she gave Anna her best puppy dog eyes she could muster while intoxicated.

Anna giggled at Elsa as her body was slightly wavering back and forth, "Um, I don't know I haven't sang in a _long_ time in front of people," Anna began but was interrupted by an obnoxious Kristoff.

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" Kristoff began to chant and was then followed quickly behind Hans and Elsa.

Anna couldn't resist all of their goofy smiles so she quickly filled her shot glass with another shot and knocked it back, "Alright, alright, I'll sing!" She couldn't help the toothy grin form on her face. Everyone in the room cheered and hollered as she got up and cleared her throat, _"She says I smell like safety and home, I named both of her eyes 'Forever' and 'Please don't go,'_" Anna began as she kept her eyes glued to her feet, too nervous to look at any of her friends. _"I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah, this could be good, this could be good." _Anna's turquoise eyes met Elsa's darkening icy blue; the blonde was in total shock from the melodic voice that filled the air in the room, "_What's your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love too easily? What's your favorite word? You like kissing girls? Can I call you baby?" _the now confident redhead playfully directed the last question to a nodding Elsa. "_And I can't change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to." _Anna walked towards where Elsa was sitting and outstretched her hand to help the older woman off the couch, _"And I can't change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to."_ Elsa took Anna's hand and the younger woman pulled her in close, the two forgetting about the other eyes in the room as they slowly danced, "_My love, my love, my love, my love," _Anna sang softly to Elsa as their eyes lingered over one another's lips. "_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm,"_ the blushing redhead finished quietly as she moved in to capture Elsa's lips.

"WOOHOO! That was amazing, Anna!" Hans cheered along with Kristoff, which effectively jarred the girls out of their affectionate state.

"Thanks guys," Anna's cheeks darkened at her friends' praises. "Did you like it?" the younger woman shyly asked Elsa.

"I loved it, you have such a beautiful voice," the blonde cooed, "And with that, boys, I think our little game is up. Anna and I have some girl things to discuss," Elsa declared as she began to drag Anna back to their room.

"W- wait, what? Am I in trouble?" Anna asked with a puzzled expression, not picking up on Elsa's obvious motive.

"No, we have to go talk about _stuff_," Elsa arched her eyebrows as she tried to give Anna some sort of clue in on what was happening, "so we'll see you guys tomorrow morning!" Elsa finished with directing the last part of her sentence to the boys.

Elsa quickly closed the door behind her as Anna sat at the edge of their bed, "Okay, so what was that abo-" Anna began but was quickly cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. All questions quickly left the younger woman's mind as Elsa's intentions finally clicked. Anna moved her hands from off the bed and curled her fingers as she gently scratched up and down the blonde's sides.

A small growl escaped Elsa's lips as she shivered from the redhead's touch, "_Anna_," she husked as she forced the young woman down against the bed. Anna's hands moved from Elsa's sides to her back, slipping them under her hiked up shirt and running her nails lightly over her porcelain skin. Elsa's lips responded to Anna's touch and began to move in sync with the younger woman's as she flicked her tongue over Anna's bottom lip, tasting a hint of the sweet juice she was drinking earlier. Anna moaned quietly and hung her mouth partially open so that Elsa could deepen their kiss. Elsa smirked at Anna's eagerness and slipped her tongue almost painfully slowly into the younger woman's mouth. She began to lightly massage the redhead's tongue with her own; Anna closed her mouth around Elsa's tongue, sucking on it lightly, eliciting a deep moan from the blonde. To Anna's disappointment she felt Elsa reeling her tongue back into her own mouth as Elsa moved to rest her forehead on the younger woman; puffs of hot breath crashed against their skin as they tried to regain their senses as best as they could. "I need you," Elsa confessed quietly as she bit her bottom lip.

Anna cupped the older woman's cheek and brought her lips closer to her own. "I need you to, Els," she cooed as she gave the blonde a soft kiss to reassure her. Elsa grinned at Anna's response and began to leave a trail of kisses starting from her mouth and ending at the freckled skin of her neck. The blonde then moved her cool fingers teasingly around the tan skin of Anna's toned stomach, slipping her hands farther up the younger woman's shirt, scratching softly at the freckled skin.

The girl writhed at the blondes touch, biting her lip to hold in her squeal, "Elsa," Anna giggled, "Els, that tickles!" Anna began to push Elsa's hands away when she felt teeth graze the left side of her neck.

Elsa nipped lightly at the smooth, tan skin of Anna's neck, just below her jawline causing the younger woman to whimper. "Maybe you should relax then," Elsa whispered as she bit down rougher on the same spot, causing Anna to dig her nails into Elsa's back.

"_Elsa,_" Anna let out a quiet moan as her nails ran down the older woman's back, leaving a track of red through her creamy skin. Elsa stopped biting and began to suck at Anna's neck, causing the redhead's back to arch. The blonde moved her right hand down to Anna's sweats and gripped the soft material around the hem as she slid them down the redhead's legs. She couldn't figure out how to get them over Anna's knees and began to struggle with the material when she felt Anna's hands leave her back and swiftly moved her sweats over her knees and tossed them to the floor. "You're taking way too long," Anna growled as she pulled an astonished Elsa into another deep kiss. This time, though, Anna was in control. She rolled her tongue against the blonde's as she quickly moved to pull Elsa's shirt off of her. As she flung Elsa's shirt off the side of the bed, Anna was pushed back down to the bed and watched as Elsa removed her bra. The redhead licked her lips as her eyes locked onto the blonde's perky breasts.

"Are you just going to stare?" Elsa arched an eyebrow at Anna's gawking expression.

Anna quickly snapped out of her stare and grinned mischievously up at Elsa as she flipped the girl onto her back and straddled the surprised blonde, "I figured you'd appreciate the breather, since you won't be getting one while I'm in charge," Elsa whimpered at Anna's snarky response and she pushed her thigh up into Anna's center, causing the younger woman to moan. Anna bit down on Elsa's collarbone and ran her tongue over her creamy skin as the blonde arched her hips in response and ground her thigh into Anna's sex. Anna bit down harder as she moaned into Elsa's chest. The redhead quickly sat back up and took off her shirt and bra with almost one single movement, tossing the fabric behind her head. She moved slowly back down, her aqua eyes darkening as she noticed the dark purple bruise she left on Elsa's collarbone. "You're mine now," Anna whispered huskily as she gripped Elsa's wrists and moved her arms over her head, pinning her to the bed. Elsa bit her lip as she felt herself dripping from Anna's kinky behavior. Anna smirked and kept her left hand holding down Elsa's arms while she moved her right hand down to the hem of Elsa's pants. "Tell me how much you want this," she whispered into the blonde's ear, catching the blonde's earlobe between her teeth.

"R-really bad," Elsa stuttered out as she ground her hips into Anna's hand begging her to move her fingers further down.

Elsa heard a soft giggle next to her ear as she felt Anna's hands slip under her sweats and teasingly over the material of her panties. Anna bit her lip as she felt how wet Elsa was; she ran her index finger lightly over Elsa's center, causing the older woman gasp and dig her nails into Anna's shoulder.

"_Please, Anna_," Elsa whimpered as she felt Anna's finger trail up and down her wet patch, her toes curling with anticipation for the younger girl to stop with her teasing.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna cooed, "I just can't stop teasing you, I love watching you _squirm_," She whispered just as she began to circle her finger on Elsa's clit. The blonde bucked her hips, causing Anna to lose her balance and fall forward onto the bed, barely missing a head on collision with Elsa. Anna started laughing at their awkward position, as she had her lower half draped over Elsa's torso, with her stomach right next to the blonde's head, while Anna's head was almost touching the headboard.

Elsa took this opportunity to regain control and flipped Anna onto her back. "No more teasing," the blonde demanded as she quickly tore off Anna's panties and placed her head between the redhead's legs. Anna bit her lip as she watched Elsa move closer and closer to her center; she ran her fingers through her soft blonde hair and gripped the back of her skull to urge her forward. Unable to fight back the force from Anna's hand, Elsa ran her tongue lightly over the redhead's dripping slit, causing the young woman to throw her head back and let out the most erogenous moan the blonde has ever heard. She dipped her tongue into Anna's opening, as Anna forced her head closer to her body. The younger woman began to shiver as Elsa's tongue was almost relentless: moving deeper inside her, lapping at her arousal, then licking the length of her slit until she reached her clit where she sucked the pulsating bud into her mouth, rolling her tongue against it. Anna felt her eyes slowly rolling back into her head as she felt her body begin to pulsate to the beat of her erratic heart rate. Elsa slipped her middle finger inside of Anna, curling it while pumping slowly in and out. Anna's breath hitched at the new sensation and felt her walls clench around Elsa's finger. Anna couldn't stop her body from shaking, and she felt Elsa get more and more frustrated as she felt the older woman's arms snake around her thighs to hold her down to the bed. The redhead bit her lip as she tried her best to keep as still as she could, but her body just wouldn't obey. Elsa gave an agitated huff and moved out from between Anna's legs. "You are _way_ too fidgety for your own good," Elsa husked as she repositioned herself between the redhead's legs sliding her index finger alongside her middle finger into Anna's opening. The blonde curled her two fingers and began pumping in and out of the younger woman.

The redhead clenched her eyes shut as she cried out, "_Fuck,_" she moved both of her hands to grasp the sides of Elsa's head to help hold her tongue in place against her pulsating bub. Elsa began to pump her hand faster as Anna had her head locked in place, allowing the blonde to keep her lips wrapped around the top of her sex while her tongue rolled roughly against her clit. Anna's hips began to grind into Elsa's mouth and fingers as she felt herself reaching the height of her ecstasy. Elsa moved her arctic eyes over Anna's body and watched as the younger woman's face contorted to an expression of absolute pleasure; she knew the redhead was almost at her peak. Anna felt her hips begin to lose rhythm, her body moving more erratically, "_Elsa, baby, I'm coming_," the younger woman whimpered just as she felt her walls tighten around Elsa's fingers and her back arch. Elsa stopped her hand and tongue from moving as she felt Anna stiffen briefly, then gazed as the redhead let out small mewls as her body began to tremble. Once the tremors began to slow, Anna released her hands from Elsa's head and let her body fall back down gently to the bed. Elsa removed her fingers from inside of Anna, causing the younger woman to sigh at the loss of sensation. The blonde moved her fingers covered in Anna's arousal up to the redhead's lips; Anna smirked at Elsa's gesture and hung her jaw lazily open as she flicked her tongue over Elsa's wet fingers. Elsa felt her core tighten and her lower lips began to soak with her own arousal as she felt Anna's tongue wrap around her fingers while her lips lightly sucked on them. The two woman's eyes remained fixed on one another's as Anna continued to lick away all of her come.

The redhead gently nipped at the blonde's fingers and slowly removed them from her mouth; just as Elsa's fingers slipped out of Anna's swollen pink lips the redhead flipped the older woman onto her back. "I never got to finish," Anna whispered lowly into Elsa's ear. The blonde shivered at the warm puffs of breath tingling her ear and neck and let out a quiet hiss as she felt Anna cup her breasts. Anna moved down Elsa's body leaving a trail of light butterfly kisses from below her ear to her cleavage. She moved her mouth towards Elsa's right breast, scraping her teeth tenderly against the supple skin. The blonde ran her fingers through the younger woman's fiery mane, collecting as many strands as her hand could hold within her fist. She tightened her grip on Anna's hair and let out a low growl as she felt the redhead's tongue flick against her raised nipple. Anna grinned at Elsa's response and allowed her tongue to encircle the light pink nipple then moved her mouth to latch her lips around the blonde's areola. Elsa's back arched in response and held Anna's head firmly to her breast. Just as Anna began to trail her fingers down Elsa's torso, the women heard the door to their room burst open, "GUYS! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE- oh, oh my god, oh my god I am so sorry," I drunken Hans quickly slapped his hands over his eyes.

"What in the fuck?!" Elsa shrieked as she tried her best to pull the covers to hide Anna's naked body.

"What's going on- JESUS CHRIST," Kristoff's voice boomed into the room, as he followed suit with Hans and covered his eyes, "I-I'm so sorry guys, oh my god," Kristoff blubbered as he and Hans stumbled into the door frame and then each other as they desperately tried to escape the awkward situation.

"God damn it you guys! Close the door behind you!" Anna screamed at the two inebriated idiots. Kristoff managed to slam the dark oak door shut behind him and at the sound Anna slumped her body against Elsa's, "I'm so, so, so, sorry," Anna whispered as she lightly kissed Elsa's neck and cheek, "Do you want to start back up?" the redhead asked nervously seeing the blonde's infuriated expression.

"I'd say they both successfully ruined the mood," Elsa pouted as she pulled Anna into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, baby," the younger woman replied as she jutted out her bottom lip to match the blonde's grimace.

Elsa gave the redhead a weak smile and a small peck to her forehead and quietly said, "Hey, it was great while it lasted though," which earned the blonde a giggle from Anna.

"Yes it was," Anna hummed as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Elsa's neck.

**A/N:** Song sung by Anna: "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert


End file.
